For example, a first method which has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-200730, includes the steps of reading an image with low-resolution; causing the user to edit the read image; recording edit information indicative of the edited content which is applied on the image by the user; reading the image with high-solution; and editing/outputting the read image with high-resolution based on the recorded edit information. Additionally, a second method which has been disclosed as in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-318221 includes the steps of: transmitting images and order information to a server online and ordering to create media by a user; and transmitting a preview of the ordered media in the form of an image with low-resolution such as a thumbnail to a terminal of the user. Further, a third method which has been disclosed as in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-48284 includes the steps of: selecting a template including image frames through a cell-phone unit by a user; causing the user to designate an image to be fitted into the image frame included in the selected template; and printing the image desired by the user. Here, the server which has acquired image information from the cell-phone issues an order sheet. Then, the user designates one by one image numbers filled in the order sheets issued by the server.